Fighting For You
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sasuke's dead, Orochimaru's dead, most of the Akatsuki's dead. But Naruto knew that if peace was to finally come to the world Kabuto and the other two Akatsuki members, Tobi and Zetsu, had to die. He sets off on a mission to kill them leaving behind his friends. But not before finally telling Hinata he loved her.He meets a girl named Matsuri on his way.Rated for cursing.On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly only own the plot and not the characters

* * *

Naruto trudged through the village with a saddened and depressed expression. Sakura had berated him again for a simple mistake and then he had been giving shocking news. Sasuke was dead along with Itachi and Orochimaru. Kabuto had killed him after Sasuke had killed day was getting worse but then he mulled over the events of the past few years. Eight members of the Akatsuki were dead, Orochimaru was dead, Danzo was dead. Maybe the years weren't that bad. But he had to find Kabuto and avenge Sasuke's death.

The teen sighed as he knew now what he must do. Tobi and Zetsu along with Kabuto could do serious damage if they weren't stopped so he steeled his resolve. He would make his friends proud while avenging his best friend and brother's walked to his apartment, or shack, and started packing. He wasn't going to let those three get away with what they had done. He shouldered his pack and lept out his window. He stealthily made his way behind the guards at the gate and delivered a blow to a pressure point. The two slumped to the ground unconscious.

He ran as fast as he could in a hurry to be away from Konohagakure. He wouldn't let the people close to his heart get hurt. While thinking of his precious people a certain someone popped into his head. The girl who had certainly never saw himself with but fell in love with. The girl was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. The shy, gentle, and caring heiress to the prominent Hyuuga clan. He had left a scroll for her before he left and hoped she knew that he didn't want to hurt her. With new vigour he ran towards his destiny.

Back in Konoha:

Hinata Hyuuga was walking down the street towards the Hokage's tower. She passed Naruto's apartment and saw something odd. There was a scroll hanging on the door. One with her name on it. She knew that it was from Naruto but she didn't know what it said. She noticed that it required blood to open it and she bit her finger. She smeared the blood on the seal and it opened. It read:

Dear Hinata-chan,  
I hope that you have found this because if you haven't then that just sucks that I had to write it then. But enough joking around Hinata I need to tell you something 's about your confession during Pein's invasion. I was shocked when you had said you loved me because I never thought anyone could love me let alone someone like you. I never actually answered you and I am truly sorry. I had been head over heels for Sakura at the time and barely gave you the time of day. I love you Hinata Hyuuga. I really do. I had started to think about this when I was alone and then started to watch you. Slowly I had fell out of love with Sakura and in love with you. You will not find me in the village though because I have gone to kill Kabuto and the other members of the Akatsuki. It's time I took responsibility and I want to protect everyone. I want to protect you. Tell baa-chan that I loved her and she was important to me.

Tell Sakura that I wanted to honor my promise but in a different way. I will kill Kabuto and avenge Sasuke. Tell Kiba that he was one of my best friends ever and that I will miss him. Find Shikamaru and wake his lazy ass up and give him a message for me. Tell him after Sasuke he was my best friend and that I hope he confesses to Temari someday. Tell Choji, Shino, Ino, Konohamaru and his friends, Kakashi-sensei, Tenten, Neji, Shizune-neechan,and Lee that I will miss them and will see them someday hopefully or in the afterlife. I love you Hinata and wish you the best.  
Goodbye my love,  
Naruto

Hinata by the end of the letter was in hysterics. She broke down right there and many people looked at her oddly. She ran to the Hokage tower and pushed the door open. All of the rookies and their senseis were in there. Hinata broke down again in tears clutching the scroll. Everyone surrounded her and she handed the scroll to Tsunade. She read it outloud and everyone soon was crying as well. Hinata was crying into Kiba's chest while her rubbed circles in her back.

"Why Naruto? Why?" Sakura cried as she held onto Lee.

They all calmed down and looked to Tsunade. She wanted them to go after her adopted grandson. They all wanted to go so Tsunade put them in groups. Hinata was still silently crying but she was determined to find Naruto and bring him back.

With Naruto:

Naruto had been walking, or running, for what seemed like ages. He was hoping that Hinata had found the scroll. He had made it to Otogakure with the Kyuubi chakra to boost his speed. Kabuto had to be somewhere inside so he walked through the village that Orochimaru had made. It was rather lively but no one seemed to notice him. He had gotten a new outfit and when he found a sound ninja killed him for his headband. He now wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and black wore black ninja sandals and a bandana around his face to hide his features and sunglasses. The sound village headband was wrapped around his forehead and another bandana covered his hair. He also wore a black cloak with yellow lining with the hood over his head.

'No one's noticed me yet so that's good.' He thought walking with his hands in his pockets. He did a good impersonation of Shikamaru right now. 'I miss them.'

He stopped and leaned against a wall. He quietly observed the people hoping Kabuto would show up.A few hours later Naruto knew that he was nowhere in the village as his very tainted chakra signature was nowhere nearby. He pinched the bridge of his nose and continued on his way. Thanks to his chakra control he was suppressing his chakra to that of a normal shinobis so he didn't stand out. Although he wished that it wasn't so damn hot outside. He was burning up in the all black clothing. He left the village and headed in a new direction hoping to sense Kabuto. After a brief conversation with baa-chan he had found out about his heritage. He understood why he was never told but he could honestly saw he wasn't happy. He also found out that he had another power he never knew about. He was a sensor!With that information he was able to train with that skill. He had sensed what Kabuto's chakra was like and could tell where he also knew Tobi's but not Zetsu's as he had not met a sigh Naruto continued on through the forest.

With Konoha shinobi:

Pakkun was leading them all after he had picked up Naruto's was a little worried about what Naruto was about to do. They came upon a corpse of what looked to be a sound ninja. There were two of them lying dead but only one was missing his headband. Pakkun said that he smelt Naruto on them and that he probably had the headband had a fire in her eyes and would do anything to get her Naru-kun back. Shikamaru had been a little more depressed than the others but not as much as Hinata. He had considered Naruto his best friend next to Choji and was surprised when he heard the part about him considering him his best friend after Sasuke of course. He was also a bit miffed that Naruto had said he wanted him to confess to Temari.

'Please don't do anything stupid you troublesome blonde.'

Naruto again:

He hadn't caught the scent or chakra signature of either if his targets. They seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth. But one could only hope. He continued on long into the night till he was almost asleep on his feet. He jumped into a tree and suppressed his chakra signature so no one found him and fell asleep.

* * *

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

* * *

Naruto woke and almost fell out of the tree he was in. He looked around and noticed he was alone still. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The dark clothing had helped conceal him during the night but in the morning not so much. He started walking again in the same direction he had been going was still asleep inside his head but he could really use someone to talk to.

'Never thought I would be so lonely without all my loud friends. Although I have no room to talk.'

He stopped at a nearby stream to wash his face. Although there was a woman sitting on the waters was humming to herself with a forlorn expression holding something in her hands. It was a headband. It was a sand village headband. The woman was clutching it to her heart but then took out a kunai. She slashed through the symbol and tied it on her head. She turned to see Naruto and got into a fighting position. He held a hand up stopping her.

"I'm not here to harm you. Just to splash my face and go." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

She sat down again and Naruto took a seat next to her. "I left my village to do my own thing. I want to rid the world of evil and find a place where I'm not called weak."

He sighed. "I left my village to avenge my best friend's death and rid the world of the Akatsuki."

The girls face lit up. "The Akatsuki! I want to end them as well for what they did to the Kazekage Gaara-sama. My name's Matsuri by the way."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." She almost fell over. "What?"

She gave him a look of pure admiration. "Gaara-sama holds you in very high regards. I do as well because you saved him."

Naruto blinked and pulled his hood, sunglasses, and bandana off. Matsuri blushed a little and looked looked her over once. She had shoulder length brown hair and black was a petite girl but she looked strong. He deduced that her traveling alone would only leave her open for perverts and bandits. Matsuri however was looking away from him with a huge blush on her face. He was cute to her. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Matsuri-chan how would you like to travel with me?" Her mouth hung open in shock. "We could rid the world of evil together then go home."

She nodded and he put his stuff back on. They started walking all the while telling each other what happened to them.

Flashback:****

_Matsuri was standing on the top of her house looking out at the was so peaceful and she couldn't help but be happy. She decided to go train for the time being. She worked on her taijutsu and her genjutsu. Her ninjutsu wasn't that bad at the moment so she left it alone. A girl from the village came around the same time and snorted in amusement. Matsuri furrowed her brows in question at the girl._

_"You're really weak aren't you?" The girl asked. "Just a fangirl."_

_Matsuri looked at the girl angrily. "I am not a fangirl!"_

_Her anger had spiked and she accidently shot a earth spike at her. No one knew it but she had a rare bloodline limit called Earth release. It was extremely rare and when her anger was spiked it would activate. The girl screamed in fright but sand blocked the earth spike from hitting her. They turned to see Gaara standing there with a disappointed look directed at Matsuri._

_"I'm very disappointed with you Matsuri. You attacked an innocent shinobi and almost hurt her very badly. You will be taken off of shinobi duty till you shape up." Gaara spoke to her in a very disappointed tone. _

_The girl who was standing beside him hugged him. "She tried to hurt me Kazekage-sama but you saved me." She had fake tears in her eyes and was smirking at Matsuri._

_Gaara turned and left and the girl turned back to Matsuri. "You heard him weakling. You better shape up. Oh and by the way, Gaara's mine."_

_The girl started to walk away leaving Matsuri alone. She dropped to her knees crying into her hands. She shot up and ran to her home and started throwing things into a bag. She started running to the gates passing a few people she knew. Like Temari and Kankuro. At the gates she looked back sadly and wiped her eyes. 'I will not be that weakling anymore.'_  
**  
**End of Flashback:

Naruto was surprised about this and then glared at the ground. Gaara had been foolish and it had lost him a good shinobi. Her bloodline would really be useful in times of had tears in her eyes as she stared at the ground. She wanted to show them that she was not the same girl anymore. So she would help Naruto on his quest and get stronger along the way.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She smiled sadly.

"Don't be its strengthened my resolve to become stronger. I gave up on my fangirl ways a while back but put up the impression that I was still like that to not draw suspicion to myself." Matsuri's eyes filled with a fire that Naruto recognized. She had found her nindo. "I will protect everyone who needs protecting. Because thats my nindo." He smiled proudly at Matsuri and then looked at the road ahead. "Well Matsuri in my eyes you are a very good person and definitely not a weakling." She smiled and then looked around. They were a great distance from Konohagakure or Sunagakure.

In Suna:

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Temari was pissed and when she was pissed you knew to run.

Matsuri had gone missing and no one could find her. Gaara had told them what happened and they were surprised to say the least. Matsuri attacked someone? With earth in the shape of a spike?That didn't sound like the normally shy girl they had tried to find her after she ran past them but couldn't find her. She was nowhere in the village and at her apartment some of her stuff was believed that she left the village after what happened with Gaara and the other girl.

Temari,Kankuro,and Sari wanted to go looking for Matsuri but then someone knocked on the door. In came almost all of the Konoha shinobi they knew. Temari,Kankuro, and Sari stood behind Gaara with confused expressions. "Naruto's left Konoha." Their eyes widened including Gaara's. "He has gone to kill Kabuto and the remaining Akatsuki need some help in locating him as we have lost his scent."Gaara looked at Hinata who was standing next to Shikamaru who had an arm around her in a comforting hug. "Hinata was given a scroll by Naruto and it told us all that we needed to know. He left and he is getting himself into trouble."

Gaara sighed."We have some problems at the moment as well. A genin named Matsuri has disappeared and we believe that she left after an encounter where she attacked another kunoichi."

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Everyone turned to Hinata who had spoken."I have met her in the past and that doesn't sound like her at all. I spent a little bit of time with her and was such a sweet girl."

Kakashi sighed."Let's compromise. If you help us we will also search for Matsuri."

Gaara nodded."Agreed."

* * *

Review

If you hate Matsuri well I don't care because she is going to play a big part in the story. I like her somewhat and decided to use her for my story so if you don't like her don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own the plot only

I made up jutsu in this because I don't know if they are real jutsu so whatever

* * *

The Konoha and Suna shinobi set off again. They passed a few people from the sand village and asked if they had seen Matsuri. They said they saw her run past earlier that day in tears. They headed in the direction that they had pointed and summoned a hawk to go scout and they noticed a camera in its eye. A few hours later it came back with images of Matsuri. She was walking with someone all in black and they seemed to be talking. Then another one of the man in black hood and stuff off. It was Naruto!

"So Matsuri and Naruto are traveling together?"

Temari was walking beside Shikamaru who was staring at her."Why are you staring at me?"

"Troublesome."He sighed he was about to do what Naruto wanted him to do."Temari I have to tell you something. For a while now I have had strange feelings involving you. You both scare me and annoy me."She frowned."But I fell in love with you."She almost tripped when he said else was staring at them with smiles."I think I have since the chunin exams."

She smiled at him and said."I always thought you were a lazy know-it-all."He frowned."But after our match at the chunin exams I slowly fell for you cried for your teammates that you thought were going to die I wanted to comfort 's when I completely fell in love with you."

Shikamaru brought her close and kissed her smiled at that and when the two broke apart they were two joined hands and continued walking."Troublesome blonde was right."Temari raised an decided to tell her the story.

Flashback:  
**  
**_Shikamaru was lazing along on a hill watching the mother had practically chased him out of the house with her frying here he was doing nothing but watching the clouds like he didn't have a care in the just hoped his troublesome mom didn't track him down anytime closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep..._

_"SHIKAMARU!"_

_...that is until Naruto showed lazy Nara heir looked up at blonde plopped down next to him and laid back watching the clouds didn't even act surprised because he knew as the most unpredictable shinobi in just didn't know what he would do he decided that he wouldn't ask and again was about to fall asleep._

_"Have you told Temari that you love her yet?"_

_Shikamaru's eyes opened suddenly and he looked at him was the blonde fox talking about?He laid on his back again but looked at Naruto through the corner of his looked generally interested in Shikamaru's guy shook his head no and was once again about to fall asleep._

_"She should because I know some other guys who like her."_

_'Troublesome blonde.'He didn't want to have this conversation with Naruto of all it was better than his was also pestering him about getting a he looked at Naruto and asked."Who?"_

_"A lot of guys in the sand village probably and some shinobi here."Naruto looked at his lazy friend."You should tell her it might just end in your favor."_

_With that said the blonde fox got up and walked just laid on his back looking at the wondered whether the blonde had finally lost he then looked into the sky and he had his blonde was being serious about all of closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about what his blonde friend said._End of Flashback:

Temari sighed after he giggled though at the fact that Naruto had interrupted his nap continued on towards where Naruto and Matsuri were was her friend and she hoped that she could convince her to come Konoha shinobi didn't look much better at the knew Naruto's disappearance had hurt them and they wanted him to come back but knowing those two it wouldn't work.

Back with Naruto and Matsuri:

Matsuri and Naruto were currently walking through a forest was dense and she could swear someone was watching wondered whethere they cared that she left but she doubted came upon a rather similar sight from earlier.A girl was sitting with her headband in her hand with a forlorn two shared a look and then went on either side of the girl and sat looked at them her hand was a rock village headband.

"So what's your story?"Naruto asked.

She sighed."My grandpa is the Tsukikage of our village and I don't think he thinks I'm made me his personal guard just so I couldn't leave the village.I want to name is Kurotsuchi just so you know."

Naruto and Matsuri shared a look with each told Kurotsuchi their stories and asked her if she wanted to join the agreed and they continued on through the could sense the Konoha and Suna shinobi about three miles away so they started had been a little impressed with Kurotsuchi and the fact that she was able to leave the village without being people had saw her running through the Konoha shinobi were getting closer so Naruto grabbed the two girls and used Kyuubi speed.

"That was awesome."Kurotsuchi stated.

Naruto grinned and then put the two girls Konoha and Suna shinobi shouldn't be able to catch them sensed Kabuto's tainted chakra signature and they sped up the burst into the clearing and saw a figure in a cloak sitting on a roch. It was Kaburo. He was different. His skin was white and scaly like a snake and his eyes were yellow and slitted like Orochimaru's was.

"Naruto-kun its so good to see you again."Kabuto said in a bone chilling voice."I see you've brought reinforcements although they won't live long."

Naruto made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu."

About thirty Naruto's appeared and got into fighting got into a position next to Naruto and Kurotsuchi did the knew they would have to fight sometime but not so soon. Matsuri did hand signs."Earth style:Crushing boulder jutsu."Several boulders shot towards Kabuto who easily evaded. He grinned and licked his lips. Kurotsuchi did some hand signs then."Wind style:Air cutter jutsu."Wind blades started to fly towards Kabuto who again dodged but was then engaged in battle with fifteen Naruto called out another jutsu."Earth Release:Stone spike jutsu."Fifteen or so spikes made of stone started to form and she shot them at Naruto clones jumped out of the was hit with one but it didn't do much good and the others started doing handsigns."Rasengan."He ran towards Kabuto with the rasengan in his hands.

He missed by a centimeter when Kabuto jumped out of the way.A huge explosion happened and both Matsuri and Kurotsuchi had to shield their was in the middle of a crater and he was two girls breathed a sigh of grinned his snake like grin."You'll have to do better than that."

Konoha and Suna shinobi:

They were almost caught up with Naruto when they saw a huge looked up and then looked behind him at everyone."I smell Naruto and Matsuri.I also smell two others there as well. Naruto just used Rasengan I bet."They all shared looks then sped up their pace towards where the explosion happened.

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the plot only

* * *

They arrived at the scene and jumped into the trees to watch. Matsuri's anger spiked and she did hand signs. "Earth Release:Four stone wall jutsu." Four walls of Earth surrounded Kabuto and they crushed him between them. Kurotsuchi jumped onto the walls and did hand signs. "Wind style:Blades of destruction jutsu." She shot blades of wind into the space where Kabuto was. A snake shot out and wrapped around Kurotsuchi knocking her off the stone wall. Naruto caught her though and took the snake and killed it. Kabuto came out of the stone walls with a grin.

"You three are pathetic although that bloodline is interesting. I may just have to use her for something." A snake wrapped around Matsuri and started pulling her towards Kabuto. She struggled to no avail as the snake only got tighter around her. Naruto jumped over and slashed through the snake grabbing Matsuri. "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"Earth Release: Earth burial." The ground underneath Kabuto started to turn into a grave. A hand made of earth grabbed his ankle and started pulling him into the grave. He struggled but it seemed that he couldn't move at all. Matsui called out another jutsu. "Earth Release: Earth compacting jutsu." When he was in the ground the Earth pushed down on him and smashed him into the ground.

"That was awesome Matsuri-chan!" Naruto called hugging her.

She giggled and Kurotsuchi ran over and hugged them. "Is he finally dead because he seems to always pop back up."

Naruto went over to where Kabuto had been buried alive. He put a hand on the dirt and sent some chakra into it. He couldn't feel Kabuto's chakra anymore. Matsuri used her Earth Release to make the Earth move up. Out came Kabuto's body and Naruto lopped off the head just to make sure. "Now he's dead."

Matsuri nodded and Kurotsuchi sat down on the ground. "That was maddening. So where to know boss?'

"You three are coming back home." They all turned to see the Konoha and Suna shinobi. Naruto started cursing and he picked up both girls and they were gone. "Where did they go?"

To the group:

Naruto had gotten them away from the shinobi. Matsuri's face scrunched up a little in thought. "Our group needs a name." Both her companions looked at her with confusion. "Well technically we are on the run from shinobi and we are fighting for peace. Our group should have a name." Naruto nodded and then put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well how about the Kazu?" Matsuri and Kurotsuchi nodded their consent and then went into a new village.

They walked to a tailor and had black cloaks with Kazu written on the back made. Naruto had his writing in yellow while Matsuri's was in red and Kurotsuchi's in blue. The three started walking through the village and found a hotel to stay at. They couldn't be caught yet by the Konoha and Suna shinobi. They had to find Tobi and Zetsu so they can kill them then go home. There were two beds so the girls got one and Naruto the other. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

When Naruto woke up he automatically looked over at the two girls. Matsuri was asleep using her arm as a pillow and the other was tucked against her chest. She looked very peaceful. He looked over at Kurotsuchi next. Her arms were tucked against her chest too and she looked even more peaceful than Matsuri. He was happy that he was no longer alone in his quest but he couldn't help but feel that he was leading them to their deaths.

Images of Matsuri covered in blood and laying dead in front of him entered his mind. Then images of Kurotsuchi with a fist sized hole through her heart and dead but smiling at him sadly. He shook his head and then looked at the two girls again. He missed Hinata and he could see a little of her in both girls. Matsuri was shy like Hinata and Kurotsuchi was confident like Hinata. He missed his girl but he would see her again after his battle with Tobi and Zetsu. Hopefully. He heard shitting in the bed next to his and saw that Matsuri was awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him confused.

"Why are you crying?"

He put a finger to his cheek and felt the tears that were falling. He didn't know he had been crying but he somehow couldn't stop. Matsuri got up out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto trying to comfort him. He cried onto her shoulder and she let the tears she had been holding back fall too. That was the sight that Kurotsuchi woke up to. Her two companions crying and holding onto each other. She felt her own tears brim her eyes and soon all three of them were crying.

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked at the two girls. "I'm sorry."

They looked at him confused but he didn't elaborate and they didn't ask. Naruto looked outside and then he suggested that they get moving as to not get caught. Each put on their cloaks and they descended down the stairs and outside. Matsuri looked around and wondered where everyone was in the village. It seemed to quiet to her. That's when they got surrounded by several sound shinobi. The leader was a tall guy with silver hair and green eyes. He had twin swords on his back and was staring down Naruto. He walked forward and bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto's head spun a little at that. Why were they calling him their leader. Kurotsuchi was staring at them like they were crazy but Matsuri looked confused. "Kurotsuchi-sama." Another said. She looked dumbfounded. Another spoke. "Matsuri-sama." The girls jaw dropped a little and she couldn't answer. "You have freed us from Kabuto's hold and we would like to follow you. We will be your faithful servants till you no longer need us." The man looked up. "Would you allow us to follow you?" Naruto looked to the other two members of Kazu who seemed just as confused. But they nodded to him their consent but they seemed even more confused than before. "We will allow you too but one question. How did you know we defeated Kabuto?"

The leader stood up and looked naruto in the eye. "Kabuto's chakra signature disappeared completely along with the curse mark. When Kabuto and Orochimaru both died the mark would go away for good. We knew who it was because of a spy we had follow Kabuto."

Naruto nodded and they all started walking. Matsuri wasn't sure they could trust the sound ninja but she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Kurotsuchi was the same way and she decided that she would keep an eye on them just to make sure they didn't try anything funny. As they continued walking all you could see before they disappeared was Kazu on the back of the three's cloaks.

* * *

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own the crazy dude in this chapter and the plot

* * *

Naruto walked beside Matsuri who was talking with Kurotsuchi. They didn't trust the sound ninja at all. Naruto knew that no matter what he said they wouldn't change their minds. Konoha's chakra signatures were far off so they knew they were safe. The leader of the sound shinobi was watching the three with respect but Naruto was sure that something was wrong. There were fourteen sound shinobi with them but he had been sure he had seen twenty when they had first met up. They found out the name of the leader was Kaii. Matsuri did a summoning jutsu and then let her hawk fly above them.

"She should be able to tell us if anything happens." She stated looking up at her hawk. "Looks like the Konoha and Suna shinobi are far off."

Kurotsuchi ran a hand through her hair but really she was using an ability that Naruto had taught her. She was able to hear noise through her use of the wind. It was strange but she could hear something using the wind at that moment. A buzzing sound coming from inside her shirt. She made sure no one was watching and stuck her hand down the shirt. She pulled out a bug that was pretty tiny. She crushed it and then listened again. One was coming from Matsuri and Naruto as well. She told the two and they both fished out the bugs. Naruto knew they were Shino's.

Konoha shinobi:

Shino's eyes darkened behind his glasses. "The bugs I planted on the three are dead."

Everyone turned to look at him. They knew about the strange connection he had with the bugs so they didn't ask. Kakashi sighed. They were smarter than they looked. Naruto must have taken every precaution to keep them off his trail. They could help and they already killed Kabuto. But the man with the strange orange mask was very crafty and they were after Naruto himself. Hinata looked down in thought. She wanted naruto to come back and he was traveling with two girls. The sound of a hawk caught their attention.

"That's Matsuri's!"

Kazu group:

The sound shinobi were walking behind them still but they kept a sharp eye on them. None of them trusted them and wondered when they would attack them. An explosion in front of them caught them all of guard. The Earth underneath them was shaking. The sound had finally made their move. They looked back but it turns out it wasn't the sound ninjas. The Earth underneath their feet started to crumble away and they were falling. They screamed.

Konoha group:

They heard three screams coming from up ahead as the hawk poofed away. They recognized two of the screams as Naruto and Matsuri. They guessed the third was the other girl who traveled with them. They ran and saw the three along with their allies being sucked into the ground. Then the ground closed up again. They blinked. That was creepy. They touched the ground and felt that it was still moving underground. "Naruto!" Hinata yelled hoping he heard her.

Kazu:

They landed with a thud and looked around the area where they had fallen. It was dark and the sound ninjas looked just as confused. If not more than them. So now they knew that they weren't the ones that had attacked. But where were they? They didn't know what to say but they knew that this was going to suck. As they walked along the dirt path they couldn't help but notice how the walls narrowed. They walked into a huge room that was covered with corpses.

"Whatever brought us down here isn't very friendly." Matsuri said defeated.

Then they heard it. "Kukukuku." Laughter. Creepy laughter coming from down the next corridor. "Kukukuku." They followed the creepy laughter trying to find a way out of the place. They ended up in a bigger room with more corpses. That's when they noticed it. The headbands on all the corpses were sound. They looked around. Only Kurotsuchi, Matsuri, and Naruto remained. The corpse in front of them was the leader of the sound ninjas that had joined them. "Kukuku." The laughter was getting closer to them. The three of them got into taijutsu stances ready for a fight. A man with eyes that were a piercing grey with slitted pupils came out. His hair was black with red in it. It was the color of blood. "Kukuku." He was laughing at them with a creepy smile on his face.

"Welcome to my home." He said spreading his arms wide. "Too bad you won't live long enough to see the rest of it. Regards from master Kabuto."

The walls that were around them started coming in and something flew onto their wrists. Chakra restraints. He had thought of everything to keep them there and to kill them. Kabuto was a real jackass and they were glad they killed him. Matsuri was struggling to keep the walls from moving with a move from her kekkei genkai. The move didn't require any chakra so she was good but it seemed like they were going to die soon. Then Naruto felt something. A buzz. It was a bug that they knew was Shino's. It absorbed chakra. Naruto wondered if it could distribute chakra. The bug spat out chakra from its mouth and a hole appeared in the wall. Kurotsuchi was able to get out and she started pulling Naruto. They needed to get Matsuri now. They pulled her out and breathed a sigh of relief when the walls came together. The creepy guy started laughing again. "Revenge for Master Kabuto." Naruto started fiddling with the chakra restraining cuffs and was able to take it off. He grinned and went behind the laughing guy. He didn't even notice what was happening because he was laughing so hard. Then a rasengan went through his chest killing him instantly. The three breathed a sigh of relief then did a silent prayer for the sound shinobi who died. They started walking down the other corridors and Naruto told the bug to go back to Shino and thank him. He wasn't sure if the bug understood but the bug disappeared and they started walking again.

"Its huge." Matsuri said impressed and shocked.

They finally found and exit and when they opened it they were thrown back by water. It was underneath a lake of all places. They opened it again and started swimming. Naruto pulled the hatch up so no more water went into the ground and swam to the surface. They all took a deep breath when they made it out and laid on the bank. They were panting and Naruto sat up.

****"Let's camp here for the night." The two nodded and they started setting up camp behind the huge waterfall that was also there.

* * *

Review


	6. announcement

**Let's be honest here. Not my best work. I know some people like it but I honestly think someone else could do better. I'm not giving up on this story but I really don't know what I'm going to do with it so the story will end in like three chapters. Or less. Unfortunately I am going to skip most of the fight with Tobi and just get to the epilogue but trust me the epilogue will be good. I hope. Well thanks for reading~!**

**~Kairi-kun**


End file.
